Ejecución
by Nani Edelina L. Walker
Summary: Sonrió. Mikasa le reñiría si escuchase aquello, Armin lo consolaría: buscaría una solución. Incluso el estúpido cara de cabello sería bienvenido con sus frases hirientes. Se rió bajito. Drabble. 591 palabras. Muerte de personaje.


Muerte de personaje.  
Disclameir: SnK pertenece a un sujeto que no me molestare en mencionar.

* * *

Venían por él. Ayer había sido el juicio. Le pusieron esposas en pies y muñecas. Sintió la luz enceguecerle, tanto tiempo en aquella oscuridad inherente le había acostumbrado a las tinieblas.

La luz parecía ajena.

Camino por el pasillo con la vista gacha, perdido en pensamientos oscuros, como su habitación. De repente extrañaba el sótano.

—Son cinco, dos atrás, uno al frente y dos a los costados. Están tensos.

Se movió bruscamente a la derecha. La voz de Rivaille le zumbaba en el oído y la cabeza le pesaba más que de costumbre. Sofocado, sudoroso, enloquecido. Así se sentía.

Rivaille había muerto hace bastante, pero aún le hablaba al oído para ladrar órdenes.

Los guardias se movieron con él, ese pequeño gesto era justificación suficiente para matarlo. Se tranquilizó, ya estaba loco, escuchar al sargento no cambiaba nada. Los guardias no bajaron la tensión, ni quitaron las manos agiles de las espadas. Debían ser los mejores, si no fueran lo mejores no valía la pena morir ante ellos.

"Rivaille fue el mejor. Solo el mejor podría manejar al chico titán. Murió y nadie cuida al chico titán ahora. El chico titán no es de confianza, debe morir" Pensaba Eren.

"Esa es la conclusión a la que llegaron" Continuo "Los altos mandos no pueden conmigo ahora, soy solo un estorbo y no necesitan más conflictos con la gente del pueblo: ellos me tienen miedo. Saben lo que soy y creen saber lo que puedo hacer. Todos muertos y yo aquí, los titanes vivirán por siempre."

Sonrió. Mikasa le reñiría si escuchase aquello, Armin lo consolaría: buscaría una solución. Incluso el estúpido cara de cabello sería bienvenido con sus frases hirientes. Se rio bajito.

—Maldito monstruo, aún tiene el valor de reírse en esta situación—murmuro un guardia con su uniforme de unicornio centellante.

Bufo molesto. Iba a morir, ¿entonces no podía reírse? ¡Al carajo eso! ¡A la mierda todo! Apretó con fuerza las manos. Se pusieron blancas, la circulación no les llegaba…

—Y, ¿por qué no? Míralo, todos a los que conoció han muerto. Todos le temen o desprecian. Y ahora, a pesar de poseer aquel poder inmenso, es inútil. Su caso esta para llorar…—La voz era agradable, como la de Irvin, un loco al que seguir. Un líder. El sujeto lo tomo con fuerza del antebrazo y lo jalo al exterior—… ¡PERO EL HA DECIDIDO REIR!

Se rio más fuerte, no merecía tan halago. La luz del exterior le golpeo tan fuerte y el aire puro le resulto tan anómalo que no distinguió a la multitud que exigía su cabeza. Seguía riéndose de tal modo incluso cuando lo hincaron de rodillas.

No supo cuando empezó a llorar y a reír a la vez, sin embargo supo en que momento exacto el hacha rebano su cuello, porque los vio: Carla le esperaba con brazos abiertos, Mikasa y Armin sonreían cada uno a un costado de su madre. Al fondo pudo apreciar a su comandante, sus sargentos y compañeros.(1)

En la plaza donde Eren Yaeger falleció no se vio nada de esto, solo se visualizó al verdugo haciendo un corte salvaje. La cabeza rodo varios metros del cuerpo y este se convulsiono contra las baldosas, brotando una fuente de sangre donde había sido el principio del cuello. La cabeza termino su camino a los pies del Rey, quien no pudo tranquilizar el sentimiento horroroso que le produjo mirar los ojos de Eren, tan muertos y tan vivos al mismo tiempo, ni las arcadas de asco al escuchar su risa vulgarmente honesta.

* * *

**Quinientas noventa y un palabras**.

* * *

(1)En este punto me hubiera encantado poner una referencia a cada personaje, me limite a mencionarlos.

Un poco de gore (o intento) al final porque se me hizo muy emocional y triste. Fue difícil escribir esto, creo que lo deje muy "suave", puesto que tenia planeado hacerlo un poco mas triste y deprimente pero me deprimía mientras lo hacia (raro, verdad? xd).

Espero haya sido de su agrado! Gracias por leer. Las opiniones son bien recibidas.

_Suerte, Amor, Tequila & Chocolate_

_Nani Walker_


End file.
